Mastery Rank
Mastery Ranking is a method of tracking how much of the game's total content a player has experienced, with points earned by ranking up Warframes, Weapons, Companions or Archwings to Rank 30 through Affinity and also successfully completing Junctions and nodes on the Sol system. Higher Mastery Ranks unlock a number of benefits: *Gradual increase in amount of unlockable weapons, Warframes and mods (especially Syndicate and Riven Mods) *Increases the starting base mod capacity of unranked Warframes, companions, Archwings and weapons. *Increases the daily trading limit by 1 per rank. *Increases Extractor deployment limit at rank 0, 5 & 10. *Raises maximum Void Trace capacity earned through fissures by 50 per rank. *Raises the daily maximum of Focus points earned through Focus Lenses by 5,000 per rank. *Raises the cap on maximum daily Syndicate standing (includes Conclave) gains with an equipped Sigil by per rank. Other means of standing gained like syndicate mission completion or medallion turn-in is not limited by the cap. Players can view their own Mastery Progress and Rank by hovering the cursor over their Avatar on the top left corner of the UI. The profiles and Mastery progress of the player and other squad members can also be viewed by clicking "Profile" under their equipment tab. These details of other players in chat or in communications can be viewed by selecting their name and clicking "Profile." Gaining Mastery Rank through Mastery Points Below are the ways a player can gain Mastery Points: *Bringing up the ranks of Weapons, Sentinel weapons, and Archwing weapons will earn 100 mastery points for each rank gained up to Rank 30 for a total of 3,000. *Bringing up the ranks of Warframes, Companions and Archwings earn 200 mastery points for each rank gained up to Rank 30 for a total of 6,000. *Clearing the main objective of any Mission node for the first time and extracting will grant a predetermined number of mastery points (Map progress can be viewed in the general stats in the profile menu). *'Victory' against the opponent frame in a Junction grants 1,000 mastery points. Take note that each individual equipment will only grant its mastery points once per variant — Polarization, selling a Rank 30 equipment and then purchasing & reusing it will NOT grant mastery points again, including in the event that a copy of an already max-ranked equipment is obtained and used. If an equipment below max rank is sold, then purchased and reused, only the ranks previously not gained will grant mastery points. Variants of original weapons count as a different equipment for mastery ranking; MK1, Prime, Syndicates, Vandal, Wraith, Prisma, the Mara Detron, and Akimbo/Dual variants. The same goes for different breeds of same-species Companion such as Chesa Kubrow, Raksa Kubrow, and Helminth Charger. Excess mastery points are not lost if a player reaches the amount required to advance a rank — these will automatically fill the next mastery bar, displayed only once the player has succeeded on the rank-up test. Mastery Rank Tests In order to be promoted to the next Mastery Rank, a player must pass a different, usually harder, test for each progressive rank they are trying to achieve. Mastery tests can only be accessed in solo play, and require the player to bring a full arsenal regardless of any in-test weapon restrictions. When a player becomes eligible for their next Mastery Rank they will be alerted and be given the option to proceed to the test immediately, or wait. If the player chooses to wait they can access the test by simply hovering over their profile icon and selecting the "Rank Up" option later. The player's next Mastery Rank test will also be available for practice and, if eligible, for rank up in Cephalon Simaris' Relay room, as well as the players past completed Mastery Rank tests. There is a 24-hour lapse in between consecutive attempts, whether having failed and to retake the current test or having succeeded previously and to qualify for the next rank. It is recommended players go along the right aisle of the Cephalon Simaris room in most relays to practice for the current test beforehand. Outside of practice mode, inability to complete a test due to lag or disconnection will consume the allowed attempt for the current day. Players are also able to redo previous tests along the Cephalon's aisle. Players will be able to access all the tests previously passed, as well as the one for the next level. (So if you are MR 15, you can practice all tests from MR 1-16.) Note: Operator mode will be disabled for Mastery Rank tests (with the exception of Mastery Rank 24 test and beyond).' Tests for Rank 1-10 Rank 1= ;Exterminate Test (Primary) :This test requires players to exterminate three waves of enemies with their primary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by eight pillars. From here they must eliminate 3, 5 and 8 enemies within 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 2 = ;Exterminate Test (Secondary) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their secondary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by eight pillars. From here they must eliminate 8, 12 and 16 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 3 = ;Exterminate Test (Melee) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their melee weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by four pillars. From here they must eliminate 5, 7 and 9 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 4 = ;Survival Test :This test requires players to endure an unlimited onslaught of Infested for a given period of time. The player starts in the center of a room surrounded by several walls and platforms. From here they must survive for 1:30. ;Tips: *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Stealth skills can be used to complete the test without issue. |-|Rank 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test :This test requires players to hack six terminals within a time limit of 1:45. The player starts in the center encircled by terminals. From here they must hack three Grineer terminals and three Corpus terminals to pass the test. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail the test, so long as they are completed before time limit ends. *You may use Ciphers, despite the test's purpose. |-|Rank 6 = ;Target Tracking Test :This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform in a dark room encircled with metallic spheres. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. Upon shooting the first target, lines will connect unlit spheres in succession before stopping at another target, this process will repeat itself until the test has ended. ;Tips: *Upon missing the white sphere, the original red sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new red sphere will appear elsewhere, thus it is better to take your time aiming rather than attempting to rush your aim. *Any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. |-|Rank 7 = ;Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies within 1:00. The player starts in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain near the center of the room. * or can help you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 8 = ;Movement Test :This test requires players to jump across several platforms, with a varying distance between each one. Shooting the red orbs that appear spawns the next platform. Players have three tries to complete the test; any fall from the platforms counts as a try. ;Tips: *This test is not timed, so give yourself some time to gauge each distance before you jump. *Using advanced movement maneuvers (Bullet Jump, Double Jump, Wall Dash and Aim Glide) is necessary. If you have no experience with them, expect to have to try the test in practice mode (at Larunda Relay, Mercury, with Cephalon Simaris) several times. Note: bullet-jumping from a crouch rather than a slide makes this trial MUCH easier. #First red orb: Bullet-jump to the platform. Remember to look up, not at the platform, while doing so, to jump higher. #Second red orb: Double-jump to the first platform, then bullet-jump to the second. #Third red orb: Bullet-jump to the platform. #Fourth red orb: Bullet-jump towards the wall, then wall-jump up it to land on the platform at its top. Jump to the next platform. #Fifth red orb: Bullet-jump towards the nearest, lower platform, again looking up. Then at the apex of your jump, aim-glide towards the platform in order to be able to reach it. Once landed, bullet-jump up to the final platform marked with a bright arrow. |-|Rank 9 = ;Stealth Test This test requires players to make use of cover and track enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee weapons only. Players start in a room equipped with '''only' their melee weapon. They make their way through three stages with increasing numbers of enemies and increasingly complexity patrol routes. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. Players are allowed three tries. Alerting an enemy counts as a try and will reset the stage. Falling off a platform does not count as a try. Also, there is no time limit. ;Tips: *Primary and secondary weapons as well as abilities are disabled. However, abilities may be unlocked after killing yourself with a glaive and reviving. *Ranged melee weapons like the Glaive or the Redeemer are ideal for taking out enemies from a safe distance. **Note that the Redeemer is not silent and cannot be silenced with any mods, although Banshee's Passive Ability can counter this. *Enemies can see far ahead of them in a cone-shape that expands with more distance. The sounds of running, jumping, swinging your weapon and falling does not alert them. *Enemies are also very weak; one melee hit kills them. *Increasing field of view in the options helps in glancing around corners. *Mods that increase enemy radar (Enemy Radar, Enemy Sense, Vigilante Pursuit) are extremely useful. It is also useful to open the full map (press M) immediately on starting the test. ;Walkthrough *''First stage'': Three enemies. Kill the immobile enemy whose back is turned. Wait until one of the other two is hidden behind the pillars and the other has his back turned; run up to and kill that one. Then jump to the top of a pillar; the enemy can't see you there and you can jump down and kill him from behind at your leisure. *''Second stage'': Four enemies, two at ground level and two on an elevated walkway. Run towards one of the pillars closest to you and jump up it; the lower two can't see you and you can jump down to kill them whenever it's convenient. Then move below the walkway, keeping the other two in view; they can't see you standing below them, so you can jump up behind them and kill them whenever they are far away from each other. *''Third stage'': Six enemies, three in the courtyard enclosed by pillars nearer to you, and three towards the back. First, kill the nearer three: As soon as they appear, run towards the closest pillar on either side and jump atop it. You're safe there; jump down to kill the three enemies one at a time whenever convenient. Then, kill the two in the far corners: Move towards them, hiding behind pillars, and kill them when their back is turned. Finally, watch the last one on his small platform: when his back is turned, jump carefully up behind him and kill him. |-|Rank 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. The player will spawn in on a normal platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. You must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have three chances to complete the test. Falling from the tileset counts as a try. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 15, or, approximately, 1.6 per platform. *It is recommended to go on all the edge platforms then use the one in the very middle to make use of all platforms and provide additional time. *There are invisible walls preventing players from accessing the elevated platforms. *Using Titania's Razorwing form or Ivara's Dashwire arrows from Quiver to connect ziplines to platforms can make this test trivial. *Using a Continuous Hit-Scan weapon, such as the Quanta can make hitting targets easier. *Using the Ignis can make the test inconsequential; as without having to aim precisely, you are free to focus on ensuring you have a safe platform to stand on. is suggested for this approach, but not required. *It is possible to stand on a tiny protrusion on one of the enemy platforms removing the urgency to maneuver the disappearing platforms. Tests for Rank 11-20 Rank 11 = ;Time Trial Test :This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting red orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Each orb adds 3.5 seconds of time. ;Tips: *Fast moving frames such as Volt or Loki are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Using Zephyr's Tail Wind can make it possible to reach the end of the test without the need to go through the entire course. Especially the maze towards the end as she can go over the walls. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. **Using the Ignis with is an easy way to hit all the orbs without much focus. **Using the Phage without focusing the beam-lasers is another easy way to hit the orbs. *When attempting to complete the challenge, it is best to keep moving in the case that you miss an orb. Stopping to shoot the orb can result in you basically using the time you just gained. *Using Titania's Razorwing allows the player to fly through the test. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of their surroundings. Players start on a platform facing a carousel-like structure with two disks connected with a large pillar at their centers. Between the disks are a set of lasers which separate the quadrants of the disks and slowly rotate around the disks, essentially circling the "carousel". The object of the test is to reach the carousel, eliminate 16 enemies spawning on the outer disk, all while avoiding the moving lasers. ;Tips: *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin can prevent this instant kill. ** Ivara's Prowl with augment can be used to easily pass this test, as players will be able to walk through lasers unharmed and will still be able to kill enemies on outer ring. ** Limbo's Rift Walk can be used to pass through the lasers unharmed. **Using Titania's Razorwing allows the player to fly above most of the lasers and towards the enemies, killing them easily. *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *Ballistica, its burst fire producing a projectile "fan" when mobile, makes this test trivial. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. Players start facing a number of platforms surrounded by walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash increasingly rapidly and will disappear after a few seconds. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. Players have three tries to eliminate all enemies on surrounding platforms. Each fall counts as a try and returns all previously exhausted platforms. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 16, or, approximately, 2.3 per platform. *Plan the order by which you will use the platforms, to avoid getting stuck in a corner. *Sentinels can be of great help in this test, with proper Sentinel and Weapon choice. *Utilize Power Wall Climbing to stand on top of walls and shoot enemies easier above disappearing platforms. *Mesa can use her Peacemaker ability to take this test. *Titania can use her Razorwing ability to hover above the platforms, and ignore the mechanic. Since you only start with 50 energy in the test, a Medium Team Energy Restore is suggested. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies of levels 15-20. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps in the level. *Companions are disabled, so try to use a well-rounded loadout. *It appears that there is no time limit. *Enemy numbers: 10 Grineer, 20 Infested (including both crawlers and ospreys), 15 Corpus. |-|Rank 15 = ;Interception Test :This test requires players to capture and hold points in an Interception mission. ;Tips: *Some targets may not be standing on the same Interception point or are being blocked by consoles. Punch Through will be of some use mitigating this issue. |-|Rank 16 = ;Defense Test :This test requires players to defend a Cryopod for 3 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 17 = ;Advanced Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 30 Infested targets within a time limit. ;Tips: *There will be a sphere that upon destruction will grant the player +7 seconds. It can only be harmed with melee. **Thrown melee weapons like Glaive, Kestrel and Halikar don't deal any damage to the spheres when thrown. **Spin attack of Telos Boltace can destroy the spheres. As the spheres have object-based health, line of sight is not required to damage them. **The charge attacks from Redeemer and Sarpa cannot harm the spheres. **Ember's World On Fire can help kill infested while allowing the player to focus on getting from one orb to the other. |-|Rank 18 = ;Advanced Defense Test :This test requires the player to defend a Cryopod for 5 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 19 = ;Stealth Rescue Test :This test requires the player to destroy six orbs without being detected by the patrolling Grineer Lancers, and then escort a rescue target to the extraction point. ;Tips: *The player gets three attempts to complete the test without detection, after which the test will fail. *Primary and Secondary weapons are restricted, you only have access to your Melee weapon. *Abilities are disabled. *Ranged melee weapons like the Glaive, the Redeemer, or the Orvius are ideal for taking out enemies from a safe distance. **The Orvius' channelled throw auto-aims for heads and also destroys bodies which makes it a perfect choice. **Note that the Redeemer is not silent and cannot be silenced with any mods, although Banshee's Passive Ability can counter this. **'Bug:' After falling off the map the Redeemer sometimes becomes unusable, the regular melee attack nor the special (ranged) attack work. This also disables air glide. The only complete solution is to retake the trial since even failing the attempt in progress doesn't fix the issue. Workaround: assuming one managed to kill all the enemies beforehand, or at least the majority, it is possible to destroy an orb using "flying kick". One has to take a good running start, aim at the orb, run, bullet jump and press and hold crouch ( ) while in the air until the orb is hit. This may not destroy it at first so it might take a few attempts. Moreover, the orb sometimes explodes spontaneously soon after hitting it. *Ivara's passive as well as mods such as and will allow you to see enemies on the minimap, making locating and avoiding them easier. Using , , and will allow you to sneak up on enemies quicker, and will increase the further. *Rakta Dark Dagger will help you sneak up on the enemies, as this weapon reduces enemy visibility. You will need to ensure that it can damage the enemies quick enough or you will be detected. *The best approach is to ignore the orbs and first observe the enemies' patrol patterns and eliminate them one by one. Once all enemies are down, get all the orbs, then get the rescue target. Most importantly DO NOT RUSH the test - a slow and methodical approach makes this test much simpler. |-|Rank 20 = ;Archwing Time Trial Test :This test requires the player to fly between two platforms in Archwing mode before the timer runs out. There is a series of rings between the two platforms that grant additional time of 2 seconds when flown through. The player starts out with 10 seconds. ;Tips: *Naturally, take Itzal into this mastery test to grant you an upper edge on the challenge with its speed. Note however, that using Blink will NOT take you through the rings, and thus will NOT add additional time. **If you are not very well oriented with the maximum velocity of the archwing, consider taking slower archwing such as Odonata or Elytron to retain more control. You do not need to collect every ring, just make it to the platform at the end of the course. *Your Warframe's aura mod and a max or nearly max will make quick work of this mission. You should also sprint (with toggle on) and immediately go for afterburners. Tests for Rank 21-30 |-|Rank 21 = ;Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 35 enemies before the timer runs out. The player must destroy several orbs with their melee weapon to extend the timer, which spawn in random locations around the map. ;Tips: *The timer starts at 20 seconds, and each orb adds 15 seconds to the timer. *A total of 8 orbs will spawn, after which the player will be unable to further increase the remaining time. *Ranged melee weapons, such as the Glaive and Excalibur's Exalted Blade can be used to destroy the orbs from a distance. *The map is very vertical, and thus an agile loadout is preferred. Consider bringing a Bullet Jump mod to help travel between platforms. *Utilizing a Warframe with AoE abilities such as Ash, Ember, and Saryn, will allow the player to eliminate enemies with minimal effort. |-|Rank 22 = ;Arena :This test consists of three rounds requiring the player to kill 12 / 18 / 24 Executioners (level 40). The player is given 3 respawns before the mission will fail. Executioners will spawn in pairs, a maximum of 6 simultaneously. The first round has a speed boost modifier, the second round has a health drain modifier (drains 100 health periodically until you have 3 health, killing enemies restores all health) and the third round has a scaling enemies modifier. Falling out of the map uses one respawn. ;Tips *Falling off the arena counts as a death. Take extra precautions to avoid the edge of the platforms or being knocked over them. *As gear use is not allowed, it is advisable to equip , , or for energy regen/ability efficiency. *Ash's Blade Storm can make quick work of the Executioners. *Using Naramon's Mind Spike on Executioners will cause them to attack and eventually kill one another. * is recommended to help counter enemy Cold procs. *Ammo is not replenished between rounds; bring ammo efficient weapons. *There are ammo, health and energy spawns scattered around the map; energy is marked on the map with a blue circle, ammo and health have no markers. *Loki trivialises this test. Put on Vitality to minimise accidental death in the second round due to health drain. |-|Rank 23 = ;Mobile Point Capture Test :This test requires the player to capture 6 mobile control points before the timer runs out by standing within a radius as they move along set paths. Various types of Grineer enemies will spawn throughout the map, attacking the player as they capture the points. Capture progress will quickly decay while the player is outside of the white radius. The point will gradually turn green and then stop moving upon reaching 100%. ;Tips *The player has 5 minutes to capture all 6 control points, with no way to increase the remaining time. *The points can move very fast along certain paths, making it particularly difficult to aim at the surrounding enemies. Therefore, area-of-effect weapons and abilities are highly recommended. *Area-of-effect crowd control abilities can trivialize the test if modded for sufficient range and duration. *There are no sources of energy outside of enemy drops, so and high Ability Efficiency are recommended. *High duration Limbo or Loki is ideal as it will allow players to ignore incoming damage by utilizing Rift Walk or Invisibility, respectively. |-|Rank 24 = ;Operator Test :This test requires the player to use their Operator to destroy an orb in the center of a small arena, while being attacked by Infested Brood Mothers. The player is given 3 respawns before the mission will fail. ;Tips *The player has 3 minutes to destroy the orb, with no way to increase the remaining time. *The Operator is stripped of their Amp, and thus must carefully choose between using energy for Void Dash, Mode, Blast, or Beam. *Despite how short the obstacles on the arena appear, they cannot be stood on, even using Void Dash. *The orb's size and hitbox shrinks as it takes more damage. It will regenerate over time if it stops taking damage. *There are two respawning energy orbs on opposite sides of the arena. Use these to your advantage. *Falling off the platform will not kill the Operator, but it is still recommended to be careful, as reappearing on the platform can trigger the heavy landing animation and leave them open to attack. *Void Mode will detach Maggots, though it will not kill them and they and can leap back onto the player at will, lifespans excepting. *Void Dash is effective for evading Maggots, and will also remove any Maggots attached to the Operator. Dashing through enemies will replenish a little energy as well as damage them. *Brood Mothers can be killed, but more will spawn to replace them as the test progresses. There will never be more than two Brood Mothers at one time, excepting bugs/glitches. |-|Rank 25 = ;Deployable Archwing Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to use an Archwing deployed by the Archwing Launcher to traverse a multitude of floating platforms, killing 50 enemies before the timer runs out. The player can extend the remaining time by melee attacking the orbs that spawn on these platforms. ;Tips *The timer starts at 28 seconds, and each orb destroyed will increase it by 20, up to a maximum of 29 seconds. *Each platform contains a respawning Archwing that can be used to travel to another platform once it has been cleared. *Itzal's Blink can be used to traverse between platforms extremely quickly. *Enemies falling off the platforms do not count as kills; as such, Crowd Dispersion or melee weapons with high knockback may be undesirable. **It is possible to complete the test without using any Archwing maneuvers as shown here |-|Rank 26 = ;Advanced Mobile Point Capture Test :This test requires the player to capture 6 mobile control points within 5 minutes by standing within a radius as they move along set paths, while under constant fire from the Grineer. Capture progress will quickly decay while the player is outside of the white radius. The point will gradually turn green and then stop moving upon reaching 100%. ;Tips *In contrast to the normal variant of this test: **The Grineer enemies here are relatively high leveled (level 41-46). It is recommended to bring a Warframe that can sustain itself under heavy gunfire, such as Inaros, Rhino, Nezha or Nidus. **The map in the test are alot more vertical and open, increasing the overall heavy gunfire the players have to endure. **You can use your Operator. **The mobile points move even faster, and they can move along a vertical path. *Much like the normal variant, the player has 5 minutes to capture all 6 control points, with no way to increase the remaining time. *There are no sources of energy outside of enemy drops, so high Ability Efficiency, Zenurik's Energizing Dash are recommended. *High duration Limbo or Loki is ideal as it will allow players to ignore incoming damage by utilizing Rift Walk or Invisibility, respectively. |-|Rank 27-30 = Mastery Rank 27-30 is not yet available. Mastery Ranks Allocation Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2,500 * (Rank²) Total Mastery |-| PC = | weapons = + + }} | zaw = 11 | amps = 5 | companions = 21 | weapons-sentinel = | archwings = 5 | weapons-archwing = | missions = 227 | missions-xp = 14613 | junctions = 13 | exclusives = 69 | exclusives-xp = 264000 }} |-| PS4 = | archwings = 5 | weapons-archwing = | missions = 229 | missions-xp = 14613 | junctions = 13 | exclusives = 64 | exclusives-xp = 246000 }} |-| XB1 = | archwings = 5 | weapons-archwing = | missions = 229 | missions-xp = 14613 | junctions = 13 | exclusives = 64 | exclusives-xp = 246000 }} Exclusive Mastery Mastery Benefits grants benefits to players with higher Mastery Ranks. Unranked equipment in the inventory will begin with a mod capacity equal to the player's current Mastery Rank, with the maximum currently being 26 for Mastery Rank 26 (52 for equipment with a reactor/catalyst equipped, disregarding aura and stance bonuses). Though this will not affect the maximum capacity in any way it provides older players with a significant starting benefit, especially towards polarized equipment. Although a plethora of additional game content will be unlocked through attaining higher mastery ranks, most and their subjective prime & exclusive variants are already available at the beginning. Equipment Unlock Other Benefits *The maximum enemy level in the Simulacrum will be calculated by the formula (5 MR)+ 30. *The Mastery Sigil changes in aesthetic design every 3 ranks; as Sigil color is defined by the player; having a bronze, silver or gold mastery rank does not affect the available Sigil colors in any way. Players have no way of reverting the cosmetic Sigil back to previous designs if they complete the next bronze Mastery Rank test. *The number of Extractors a player can deploy is Mastery Rank dependent as shown; with Founders and/or Prime Access status granting an additional drone each. **'MR0': 1 drone, 2 for Prime Access or Founder, 3 for Prime Access and Founder **'MR5': 2 drones, 3 for Prime Access or Founder, 4 for Prime Access and Founder **'MR10': 3 drones, 4 for Prime Access or Founder, 5 for Prime Access and Founder *'MR1:' Each progressive rank achieved from here grants an additional maximum daily standing with the player's chosen Syndicates, through equipping Sigils. Note that only one syndicate Sigil may be allowed to be equipped on any one cosmetic Warframe loadout at any one time. *'MR1:' Maroo's Bazaar, a relay located on Mars for trading and accessing a weekly mission. *'MR2:' From here, the player unlocks the Trade System. The amount of trades a player may complete per day is equal to the player's current mastery rank. *'MR2:' Each even-numbered rank attained will increase the amount of available Loadout slots in the Arsenal. *'MR2:' Each rank-up will increase the maximum accumulation cap of Void Traces by 50. *'MR8:' Unlocked all Syndicate Melee weapons, all Relays and signifies as an introductory rank to Riven Mods. *'MR12:' Unlocked all Syndicate Primary weapons. *'MR14:' Unlocked all Market, Syndicate and clan Research weapons. *'MR15:' Unlocked all game content to date, with the exception of some Riven Mods. *'MR16:' Unlocks the final rank requirement for Riven Mods. Indirect Mastery Locks *Some junctions have indirect Mastery Rank lock: **Uranus junction requires you to craft a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 1 or higher. **Neptune junction requires you to complete Natah which require Mastery Rank 3. **Sedna junction requires you to defeat Councilor Vay Hek, who requires Mastery Rank 5 to fight, and tasks you with crafting a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 5 or higher. *Although normal Warframes do not have a lock, certain frames can only be obtained after achieving certain Mastery Ranks, barring Trading or the Marketplace: **Places, which are MR-locked: ***'MR1' Equinox is only obtained on Uranus. ***'MR1' Ivara's Neuroptics and Blueprints are only obtained on planets after Uranus or on Uranus itself. ***'MR3' Trinity and Loki are only obtained on planets after Neptune or on Neptune itself. ***'MR5' Hydroid is only obtained by defeating Councilor Vay Hek, whose mission node can only be selected once above MR5. ***'MR5' Saryn can only be obtained on Sedna. ***'MR5' Chroma Systems requires Saryn Systems to craft. **Quests, which are MR-locked: ***'MR1' Gara is only available through Saya's Vigil, however Gara Neuroptics requires MR2 to access the LV20-40 bounty that it drops from. ***'MR5' Inaros is only available through Sands of Inaros. ***'MR7' Titania is only available through The Silver Grove. **Quests, which are junction-locked: ***'MR3' Atlas is only available through The Jordas Precept, obtained from the Eris junction. ***'MR3' Mesa is only obtained by defeating Mutalist Alad V. The player can only fight him by using a Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key, which can be crafted after completing Patient Zero, obtained from the Eris junction. ***'MR5 ' Mirage is only available through Hidden Messages, obtained from the Sedna junction. **Quests, which are locked behind other quests. ***'MR2' Limbo is only available through The Limbo Theorem, which requires completing The Archwing quest. ***'MR3' Octavia is only available through Octavia's Anthem, available after The Second Dream. ***'MR5' Nidus is only available through The Glast Gambit, available after The War Within. ***'MR5' Harrow is only available through Chains of Harrow, available after The War Within. ***'MR5' Excalibur Umbra is only available through The Sacrifice, available after The War Within. ***'MR5' Revenant is only available through the Mask of the Lost One mini-quest, available after The War Within and Saya's Vigil. *Mastery Rank 2 is required to unlock Archwings through The Archwing quest. A majority of archwing weapons are built via parts purchasable only from Syndicates (Mastery Rank lock of 3), with the exception of: **Cyngas, which requires Mastery Rank 4, though its components are available from Syndicates; **Knux & Grattler from Clan Research, neither of which have a Mastery Rank lock; **Prisma Veritux from Baro Ki'Teer, which has no Mastery Rank lock; and **Imperator Vandal from Fomorian Sabotage, which has no Mastery Rank lock. Bypassing Mastery Locks *There are bundles on the market which allows the player to obtain an equipment at an earlier rank: **Sands of Inaros Bundle: ***Dual Toxocyst (Mastery 11) ***Mutalist Cernos (Mastery 7) ***Lesion (Mastery 7) ***Sands of Inaros quest (Mastery 5) **Berserker Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 7) ***Cestra (Mastery 4) **Brawler Bundle: ***Convectrix (Mastery 7) ***Sonicor (Mastery 2) ***Tekko (Mastery 2) **Continuity Collection ***Kesheg (Mastery 7) ***Twin Rogga (Mastery 9) ***Zarr (Mastery 7) **Dragon Bundle: ***Ripkas (Mastery 3) ***Kohmak (Mastery 5) **Embolist Collection ***Caustacyst (Mastery 7) ***Embolist (Mastery 9) **Equinox Mega Pack: ***Ack & Brunt (Mastery 3) ***Kulstar (Mastery 5) ***Harpak (Mastery 7) **Gazal Complete Collection: ***Gazal Machete (Mastery 5) **Gunslinger Bundle: ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Paracyst (Mastery 7) ***Gammacor (Mastery 2) **Huntress Bundle: ***Talons (Mastery 8) ***Rubico (Mastery 6) ***Lacera (Mastery 7) **Limbo Bundle: ***Opticor (Mastery 14) **Loki Pack ***Strun (Mastery 1) **Paladin Bundle: ***Magistar (Mastery 1) ***Stug (Mastery 2) **Stay Frosty Pack: ***Dual Zoren (Mastery 2) **The Silver Grove Bundle: ***Pox (Mastery 6) ***Sarpa (Mastery 8) **Update 10 Mega Bundle: ***Ether Reaper (Mastery 3) ***Soma (Mastery 6) **Update 12 Mega Bundle: ***Akstiletto (Mastery 8) ***Phage (Mastery 11) ***Jat Kittag (Mastery 5) **Wrecking Rhino Pack: ***Boar (Mastery 2) **Forged Artistry Bundle: ***Anku (Mastery 3) ***Kunai (Mastery 2) **Razor Gunplay Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 7) ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Akjagara (Mastery 8) **Stealth Pack: ***Kunai (Mastery 2) *Accompanying other players who have access to certain Boss nodes can allow you to craft Saryn, Equinox, Loki, Excalibur, and Mesa before fulfilling their requirements. Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum Mastery Rank requirement. However this only applies to crafting from a blueprint; if the weapon can be placed into one's Arsenal (such as through Prime Access), it will bypass the lock. e.g. Broken War cannot be crafted until Rank 3, but any player who completes The Second Dream will be awarded with a crafted weapon regardless of their rank. *Stalker can appear during the test.MR 12 test + Stalker *Paracesis uniquely grants additional weapon mastery ranks of 2 after each polarization, up to a maximum of 10 ranks in total. *Resources dropped during the test seem to be identical to those dropped in the Orokin Void.Mastery Test drops See Also *Exclusive Mastery References Patch History *Mastery Rank 26 test added. *Increased time given by targets in the Round 11 Mastery Rank Test from 3.5 seconds to 5 seconds and added aim assist to targets to make them slightly easier to hit. *A Mastery Rank 25 test has been added! }} de:Meisterschaft Category:Mastery Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7